


Days Fly By and Love Grows Stronger

by Emery



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty days of drabbles exploring various aspects of Kotetsu and Barnaby's deepening relationship. From phone interviews to movie nights to the bedroom, there's not a single thing that one can do without the other. From day one, they've needed each other, and a month of love is only the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30-Day OTP Meme.
> 
> The drabbles do not actually follow any chronological order, but all of them examine Kotetsu and Barnaby in an established relationship.
> 
> If you enjoy these drabbles and would like to commission a specific drabble of your own, please visit EmeryPuddingLee.tumblr.com/commissions for more information.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It’s always unbearably cold in the Apollon Media building, especially in Barnaby and Kotetsu’s office. Usually the rapid movement of his fingers gliding over his keyboard is enough to keep Barnaby from shivering and his hands from shaking, but today there is no computer work to be done. It’s all phone interviews, reading fan mail, and listening to a recording of Doctor Saito prattle on about some pointless additions to the suits. Barnaby has always been one to chill easily, and it’s so bad that not even his leather jacket and boots rising to mid-calf can keep the cold away. A tiny tremor racks his body and he holds himself tightly around the middle. Kotetsu notices.

“Ne, Bunny, you sick?”

Barnaby shakes his head firmly but Kotetsu pushes himself over to Barnaby’s desk anyway. As uncomfortable as those wheeled office chairs can be—Kotetsu swears there’s a lump in the back of his, though Barnaby always insists it’s only the old man’s back acting up—they’re mighty useful for propelling Kotetsu across the office and closer to his lover. He looks Barnaby over, eyes glancing from his red boots tapping on the floor to the blond’s bony hands rubbing his arms as he desperately tries to warm himself.

Kotetsu grins. “Lil’ Bunny’s cold?”

Barnaby sends a glare in Kotetsu’s direction. “It’s nothing to grin about. If you want to do something about it, go get me a cup of coffee from the cafeteria.” He can’t leave—the interviewer will be calling him in a few minutes and then who knows how long he’ll be stuck on the phone just _suffering_ from the relentless air conditioning, and he knows his teeth will likely start chattering right in the middle of the interview—

“I know something better than coffee,” Kotetsu says as he glances up to check for their secretary’s watchful eyes. Fortunately, she’s stepped out for the moment, and Kotetsu feels no guilt about leaning down to wrap his arms sensually around the blond and, from that position, gently lace his fingers with Barnaby’s.

It’s amazing the warmth that Kotetsu manages to give off, and Barnaby feels like he’s been surrounded by the most comfortable, best-smelling blanket. He sighs in Kotetsu’s strong grasp and just drinks in the heat from the other man’s body, lightly squeezing Kotetsu’s hand and closing his eyes. Yes, this was _much_ better than a mediocre cup of coffee from the cafeteria. And even when the secretary returns and Barnaby’s interviewer calls him, Barnaby and Kotetsu keep their hands clasped tightly for the rest of the day. Somehow, that small amount of contact manages to keep Barnaby warmer.


	2. Cuddling

The bathwater is perfect—just shy of hot and filled with lavender-scented bubbles that tickle Barnaby’s chin whenever he sinks down into the water far enough. What’s even more perfect about the bath is that Kotetsu is sharing it with him. The candles and glass of wine on the side of the tub and the little rose petals floating around in the water are all wonderful, and it’s almost overwhelming to add something so appealing as Kotetsu to the mix.

It’s a pleasant surprise whenever he feels skin against his own beneath the water. They search for each other teasingly beneath the bubbles that hide their bodies from sight, twining their fingers together beneath the water and drawing themselves closer. Barnaby decides to turn around, facing away from Kotetsu, and scoots up against him until his back is flush against his lover’s stomach and chest. He lets himself lean down into the water then, his skin sliding without friction along Kotetsu’s body, and leans his head backwards to rest on Kotetseu’s shoulder.

A gentle sigh escapes his lips and Kotetsu’s not sure if he’s ever seen his bunny so relaxed. As he wraps his arms around Barnaby’s stomach and pulls him even closer to him, he notices how _calm_ Barnaby looks. It’s rare to see him without brows furrowed in concentration or a frown tugging downwards on his lips, and Kotetsu thinks that he’s absolutely beautiful with his eyes closed in contentment, a tiny grin curling one corner of his lips.

The contact between them is so good—the way Barnaby is just _surrounded_ by muscle and skin that’s the flawless combination of hard and velvety. He knows as well as Kotetsu that if that contact was to be broken, the scowl and frown so common on his features would return. Kotetsu was the only one who could keep him like this, carefree and giddy, and it was so nice to be able to forget his cares, even if only for a moment, and focus simply on being surrounded. His heart is full to the brim with feelings ready to burst, and just the thought of how much he loves Kotetsu and being held like this sends an involuntary tremor down his spine.

Kotetsu grins into Barnaby’s damp hair and nuzzles the blond’s ear. “Excited, are we?” Kotetsu’s voice is a low husky murmer and there’s another tiny shiver from Barnaby’s body just from hearing it. It prompts Kotetsu to continue his teasing and relish every little shake of the pale body in his arms. He kisses Barnaby’s neck and traces his tongue along the shell of his ear, and Barnaby’s fingers clench into the strong forearms crossed in front of his stomach.

He should have known the second he pulled himself back flush against Kotetsu that their cuddling would turn to more, but he doesn’t mind. Barnaby _never_ minds.


	3. Movie Night

It’s not often that Kotetsu forces any part of his Asian heritage upon his and Barnaby’s lifestyle, but when he comes to find that Barnaby has never seen a classic Japanese horror film, he won’t allow it to go on.

Barnaby is quick to protest, waving off the idea as stupid and a waste of time because “Those movies are just pointless grade B thrillers for people who don’t have anything else exciting to do.”

Kotetsu is floored. Everyone knows that the Japanese rule the horror movie industry—what the hell does Bunny think he’s saying? He’s shaming Japan as a nation, is what he’s doing. At least, that’s what Kotetsu is convinced of. After a thorough scolding about being a close-minded ‘fraidy cat, the veteran hero finally manages to pin Barnaby down to the couch and entice him to stay by fixing him a bowl of fresh strawberries.

“At least I’ll have something good to eat while I’m wasting a perfectly good evening on some cheap CGI and bad acting.”

Kotetsu grimaces but forces himself to ignore Barnaby as he pops a DVD into his dated player and turns out all the lights. All of them. Barnaby huffs and grumbles about that being unnecessary and Kotetsu just ignores him before plopping down on the couch beside the blond and stealing a strawberry from the massive bowl in Barnaby’s lap, dodging a semi-playful swat of Barnaby’s hand.

“These strawberries are the only reason I’m even sitting here right now,” he mumbles through a mouthful of fruit. “Take them away and I’m going to bed.”

The first ten minutes of the movie are watched with relative silence, and Kotetsu glances over to Barnaby every once in a while to be sure he’s still watching. He’ll be damned if Barnaby doesn’t understand the true value of a Japanese horror film by the end of the night, no matter what the cost. Half an hour later, the strawberries are gone and Barnaby is still silent, though it’s too dark in the room for Kotetsu to read his face.

“Bunny, did you fall asl—“

Something terrifying happens on-screen and Barnaby’s hands are all over him then, clinging, shaking and clawing.

Kotetsu’s seen the movie too many times to count and only chuckles through the startling scene. Patting Barnaby’s hair and kissing him sweetly on the forehead he says, “Don’t worry, Bunny, we can sleep with the lights on tonight.”

There is no offended, sassy snap back to the offer, only a tiny whimper and a nod of Barnaby’s head.

Kotetsu considers the night a great victory for Japan.


	4. On a Date

Going on a date doesn’t usually mean the same thing for Barnaby and Kotetsu as it does for other couples. Eating out at a public restaurant or even sitting in a dark movie theater inevitably results in first whispers, then muttering, and eventually an unwanted fan mob surrounding wherever Barnaby happens to be sitting. It’s frustrating, to say the least, when he wants to spend quality time with his lover and can’t escape having to sign an autograph every fifteen minutes. It’s even more difficult that he’s trying to keep his relationship with another man secret, not because it’s a man he’s dating but because he’s dating anyone at all. Dealing with fans is bad enough, but Barnaby knows that dealing with jealous fans would be even worse. That’s why, when Barnaby and Kotetsu go on a date, they go somewhere private and far away from the possible presence of lurking fans. Even then, their efforts aren’t always successful but at least the frequency of a camera flashing in Barnaby’s face is much less when they’re out of Sternbild’s city limits.

It’s a beautiful night, cool with a slight breeze, so they ride Barnaby’s motorcycle out of the city and to their destination. Kotetsu begs to drive since he’s always stuck in the side car during work, but Barnaby shoots him down.

“This is _my_ motorcycle, not Apollon’s, which means if you wreck it there’s no replacing it.”

“I won’t—“

“It’s a chance I’d rather not take. Hang on.”

The ride out to the countryside is half the fun, and once they’re out of the busy streets and traveling the road alone, Kotetsu doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms a little tighter around Barnaby’s middle and bury his face into blond curls that smell vaguely of rain and rose petals.

 _Bunny and his girly shampoos_ , Kotetsu chuckles inwardly. He never complains, though, not when that same shampoo manages to keep Barnaby’s hair so soft and shiny and _touchable_.

Barnaby grins when he feels Kotetsu’s body pressed tighter against his back and hints of Kotetsu’s breath tickling his neck. He lets up on the throttle some to lessen the noise—they’re out of the city now and they have all night, so why rush?—and Kotetsu takes the opportunity to whisper sweet nothings into his lover’s ear as he nuzzles Barnaby’s neck and breathes in his cologne and shampoo.

By the time they’re lying beside each other in their favorite place, a knoll of grass a ways off the road that serves as a perfect overlook of Sternbild, Barnaby is more than ready to grab Kotetsu up into his arms and just kiss him. One of these days Kotetsu’s flirtations are going to cause Barnaby to wreck his beloved motorcycle, but he can’t deny that it’s those sweetly dangerous actions that make every single date worthwhile.


	5. Kissing

Barnaby has always been picky about his alcohol, preferring to stick to sweet wines or champagne. Hard liquors like whiskey and vodka don’t sit well with him, and while Kotetsu teases him about it and calls him a lightweight, he never seems to care. Besides his slight addiction to wine, Barnaby isn’t particularly fond of the taste of alcohol at all. He can’t remember being drunk more than a few times in his life and it’s not a pleasant thing, so he sees no point in making it a more common occurrence. The wine he drinks is more to calm his nerves and keep his heart healthy than for the slight buzz he gets with more than a glass or two.

From the first day Barnaby saw the veteran hero downing drinks like nobody he’d ever seen, he chided him for being careless and ruining his liver. “What if your call bracelet sounds while you’re drunk, old man? What will you do then?” he quipped.

Kotetsu never gave much of an answer more than a scowl and a frustrated pout. “An old man like me is allowed to have one bad habit, don’t you think?”

Barnaby didn’t agree, nor did he change his mind until after the first time he and Kotetsu got drunk _together_. The blond only needed to see it once before he realized that he would just love to see it again.

Barnaby hasn’t changed his mind since then, and he somehow loves the way Kotetsu’s face flushes when he’s tipsy even more than he used to. Barnaby has to admit that the way the old man’s eyes droop languidly as he clumsily hangs on to Barnaby is more than a little arousing, and he makes not a single protest when Kotetsu reaches for the bottle yet again.

“Kotetsu,” he says quietly, wondering how far gone his lover is and if he still has enough control of his limbs to give Barnaby some decent sex before passing out until morning.

“Ne?” Kotetsu turns lazily towards him, bottle still in hand. “What is it—“

Barnaby’s lips cover his lover’s with an urgency that Kotetsu has a difficult time grasping. All at once Barnaby’s talented tongue is prying his lips apart and invading his mouth, breathing in the lingering taste of alcohol on Kotetsu’s tongue. Kotetsu’s reactions are sloppy and anything but precise, but Barnaby doesn’t care, instead pushing Kotetsu down into the sofa and taking the bottle from his hands. No more time for that, after all. Barnaby is tired of waiting.

“Bunny,” Kotetsu whines as he feels the cool glass of the bottle leave his fingertips. “Bunny, I wasn’t done.” The muffled words go unheard as they are spoken into Barnaby’s needy mouth and Barnaby’s hands tangle themselves into Kotetsu’s hair. The rookie hero soon makes his elder forget about the remainder of the whiskey in that bottle, giving the old man something much better to focus on instead.

It turns out that Kotetsu’s still sober enough to please Barnaby in the most intimate ways possible, and Barnaby realizes as he continues to steal desperate, needy kisses from Kotetsu’s lips and taste the sharpness of the alcohol on his breath, that he rather likes the way whiskey tastes after all.


	6. Clothes Swap

Barnaby hates that Kotetsu is as careless as he is—it jeopardizes their success during every mission and sometimes endangers their lives—but in this case the old man’s flaw ends up working in Barnaby’s favor.

The blond picks up a familiar dark green shirt from the floor beside his bed, Kotetsu’s favorite piece of clothing besides, perhaps, his hat, and heaves out a little sigh.

_What am I going to do with him, leaving his clothes all rumpled and dirty on my floor like he owns the place? It’s a good thing he likes ironing or he’d never look decent with the way he treats his clothes._

He fondly remembers Kotetsu’s visit to his apartment the night before and how they wore each other out so thoroughly during the night that they were nearly late for work the next morning. Barnaby supposes he can’t blame Kotetsu entirely for leaving his clothes behind. Kotetsu was much more focused on getting into _new_ clothes than packing up his dirty ones.

Barnaby nearly tosses the shirt in the wash but, on an afterthought, brings the fabric up to his nose and breathes in the faint, leftover scent of Kotetsu’s cologne. It’s there all right, and despite the fact that it’s been on Barnaby’s floor for an entire day the shirt still smells distinctly of Kotetsu—a combination of his shampoo, cologne, and aftershave. Barnaby didn’t dare wash the article of clothing and destroy the heavenly scent held deep within its fibers. Instead, he drapes it over the sink in his bathroom and intends on sleeping in it that night. It’s become such a habit for him to stay over at Kotetsu’s home or vice versa, and sleeping alone has become more and more of a difficult task. However, while Barnaby may be sleeping away from Kotetsu that night, he’ll be dozing off with his lover’s familiar smell surrounding him.

It’s even better that the shirt will likely be too big for him, the fabric brushing lightly over his sensitive skin with every movement, and Barnaby can only imagine the dreams he’ll have of smelling that same cologne but having Kotetsu’s body to go along with it, feeling its warmth and the strong arms that surround him and pull him back against a chiseled stomach and chest—

His phone buzzes in his pocket and it’s Kotetsu sending him a text about losing his shirt. Barnaby grins as he hits “reply” and types, “Don’t worry, I have it and I’ll keep it safe for you. “


	7. Cosplaying

If Barnaby is ever presented the opportunity, he’s sure he’ll feel no guilt over slapping Agnes across her proud face. Then again, Barnaby realizes that she is a woman who deserves some amount of respect regardless of her blatant disregard for the heroes who work beneath her, so he won’t hit her. But he would love to see how s _he_ feels wearing a rabbit costume that really does nothing to cover Barnaby’s body beyond what is absolutely necessary for a public gathering. Easter promotional party or not, he knows he’s become more of an exhibitionist conversation piece than an actual dinner guest, and the humiliation of it all makes his stomach turn.

Kotetsu, however, feels quite differently on the matter and it’s obvious from the sly glances he keeps shooting in Barnaby’s direction that he wants nothing more than to have his way with the blond, risqué rabbit suit included.  It doesn’t hurt the fantasy that he’s wearing a pair of tiger ears and a little tail pinned to his pants that sways cutely when he walks.  Though tigers have nothing to do with Easter, Barnaby demanded that old man share at least some of his pain, but it’s only a slight comfort to see the striped ears on Kotetsu’s head when he’s still stuck in public wearing nothing but a bowtie and some tight leather shorts with something like a giant cottonball glued to the back of them.

This is easily the most embarrassed that Barnaby has ever been in his life, and the hungry, predatory look in Kotetsu’s eyes does nothing to relieve his discomfort. The first moment that Barnaby can manage, he discreetly signals for Kotetsu to follow him out of the main dining hall and into the deserted hallway immediately outside.

“Can you stop looking at me like you want to eat me? I’m uncomfortable enough as it is, and if someone catches you leering at me like that—“

Kotetsu’s hands are suddenly on his shoulders, pushing him back against the wall as one of his knees slides between Barnaby’s legs to press against the slight bulge that the tight shorts do nothing to hide. Barnaby gasps and tries to wriggle free of Kotetsu’s grasp, squirming like panicked prey, and Kotetsu gently nips once at Barnaby’s neck before pulling away as suddenly as he pounced.

Barnaby only looks at him with confusion written all over his features, and Kotetsu laughs. “What, Bunny? Haven’t you ever heard of a tiger kiss?”


	8. Shopping

Kotetsu has never enjoyed shopping, and he avoids going unless it’s absolutely necessary. He’s bored and antsy when he finds himself following his blond partner into one of Sternblid’s top-notch malls, and he wants nothing more than to go home, make himself a drink, and listen to a bit of jazz.  Barnaby, on the other hand, insists on keeping his wardrobe thoroughly up to date and wearing clothes that walk the line between fashionable and unique. It’s for this reason that, in his opinion, shopping is just as important as paperwork.

“When everyone in Sternbild knows your face, Kotetsu, it’s more than just a little important to look your best. I suppose you wouldn’t understand—you’re so old-fashioned you wouldn’t even know what to do with name-brand clothes if I threw a bag of them in your face.”

Kotetsu’s lips press together into an offended grimace and he begins to protest when Barnaby turns and looks him up and down.

“I suppose you do dress nicely enough, though, so perhaps I spoke out of turn.” A pause, and Barnaby wrinkles his nose just slightly.

“What? What part of me are you judging with that disgusted expression—“

“Your shoes could definitely use an update, though.”

Kotetsu doesn’t even have time to stammer out that these are his favorite pair of shoes and that Barnaby’s girly boots aren’t any better before the young man grabs Kotetsu’s wrist and drags him in the direction of the nearest department store. It’s large and intimidating and expensive, full of brands Kotetsu’s never heard of but which Barnaby seems to be an expert on. He smiles his winning grin at one of the saleswomen on the floor and it’s clear that he’s a regular in this place. Kotetsu feels lost and confused at the seemingly endless selection of shiny, pricey shoes and finds himself staring, mouth agape, at things that really aren’t even that interesting.

Barnaby only shakes his head and urges Kotetsu to follow him until they’re standing in front of one particular collection of classy men’s dress shoes.

“Any of these catch you eye?” Barnaby asks with an expectant look towards his partner. It’s clear from Kotetsu’s expression that he’s not going to be able to make a decision on his own. Instead, he only looks pleadingly at Barnaby and whines, “But what’s wrong with the shoes I’m wearing now?”

Barnaby looks at Kotetsu’s shoes, then back up to the man’s questioning gaze, then back down to his shoes with a little sigh. Now that he thinks about it, the whole thing is probably a lost cause.

“You know what? They’re fine, Kotetsu. Just—“

Kotetsu raises an eyebrow skeptically.

“It’s just that you’re hopeless, old man.” Barnaby’s smile is genuine despite his words. He changes the subject and points to a pair of shoes across the aisle. “So would those look good with my white suit?”


	9. With Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the drabbles so far! You can also commission your own piece for only a few dollars! Please visit ouroborostookoversternbildand.tumblr.com/commissions for more information.

It’s rare that the heroes get any real time to themselves, especially as a group, but despite the undeniable rivalry that sometimes leaves relationships tense and strained, the protectors of Sternbild are not just competitors—they are a team striving towards a common goal. Some of them have formed close friendships despite the fierce competition for points, and they make it a goal to allow time in their busy schedules for each other, even if it’s just a few drinks at the local bar or a hamburger at a nondescript café on Silver Stage.

Tonight it’s Nathan, Antonio, Kotetsu and Barnaby enjoying a relaxed night at one of the bars the veteran heroes have frequented for years. It’s a new location for Barnaby, but he doesn’t seem to mind as long as the wine is good and he’s got his partner on the barstool beside him. The blond is mostly quiet throughout the evening, much more content to sit with one elbow up on the bar and his chin in his hand, fondly gazing at Kotetsu and observing his conversation with his lifelong friends. There’s a tiny smile on the rookie’s lips and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Nathan. That man, Barnaby swears, notices _everything_.

“What are you thinking about so intently, handsome?” the fabulous CEO of Helios Energy ponders as he sips his drink. “Don’t think you can hide it from us. I saw the way you were staring at Kotetsu.”

Kotetsu immediately turns around at hearing the mention of his name. There’s an excited smile stretching across his face and he looks up at Barnaby with curiosity sparkling in his golden eyes. “Ne, Bunny, can’t keep your eyes off me, huh?”

Barnaby promptly crosses his arms and huffs to hide the adoration he hasn’t meant to make so obvious. Antonio lowers his eyes and smiles knowingly while Kotetsu elbows Barnaby playfully and continually insists on finding out what Barnby was thinking about. He’s never going to say. He would never dream of voicing what was running through his head in front of Nathan and Antonio—Nathan would never let Barnaby live it down.

Instead, Barnaby calmly takes a sip of wine and smiles slyly at Kotetsu, mouthing something like, “Why don’t you use your imagination?” before smoothly changing the subject entirely and making everyone but Kotetsu forget what happened. It’s impressive how elegantly Barnaby can direct and hold a conversation regardless of the fact that he’s always hated talking in public. Antonio and Nathan aren’t exactly public, though. Instead, Barnaby believes that he can finally consider the two men his friends, regardless of the fact that he’ll never know them as well as Kotetsu does.

Meanwhile, Kotetsu only takes a frustrated gulp of his whiskey as he tries to imagine what Barnaby could possibly have been thinking about.

Later that night, when the two are lying in bed together with their faces flushed from alchohol, Kotetsu finds out, and both he and Barnaby enjoy it very much.


	10. Animal Ears

Barnaby can’t remember that he’s ever been trick-or-treating, but Kotetsu and Kaede are determined to change this. Barnaby immediately argues that he doesn’t have a suitable costume and has no desire to acquire one, therefore he’ll have to pass up the opportunity and let them go alone. Kotetsu and Kaede both know the real reason Barnaby doesn’t want to attend—he fears embarrassment. It’s only natural that Barnaby Brooks Jr. be afraid of wearing a costume in public. Every person who might be opening a door they knock on will recognize him, and more than half will want an autograph and a picture. That’s why Kotetsu argues that Barnaby can just wear a mask, and that will be that.

Kaede, on the other hand, has other plans.

“No, Dad, he has to be a rabbit! I even made him ears so all he has to do is figure out everything else!”

Barnaby blanches as he’s reminded of the Easter party incident. Never again does he want to see a pair of rabbit ears, and he’s pretty sure he’ll panic if Kaede comes anywhere near trying to place them on his head.

Kotetsu immediately senses his partner’s discomfort but Kaede interrupts him right as he’s about to make an effort at protecting Barnaby from any further torture at the hands of his daughter.

“Don’t worry, I made tiger ears for you, too, Dad! They’re not quite as cool as Barnaby’s, but almost!”

The heroes exchange glances and they know at this point, they can’t win. They’re going to be wearing animal ears this Halloween whether they like it or not. Barnaby can’t just _deny_ something his biggest fan _made_ for him. She created these ears with her own hands, just for him, and Barnaby feels like denying her the satisfaction of seeing them on his head is the exact opposite of what a parent _should_ do. He tries so hard to be like a good parent to her, regardless of the fact that he can never replace Tomoe.

Kotetsu’s already slipping his little felt and hot glue tiger ears onto his head, muttering about how at least she came close to calling him cool and it’s better than nothing. Barnaby only grins, trying to hide the flip his stomach makes when Kaede hands the pink rabbit ears to him with an expectant look sparkling in her eyes. He takes them hesitantly, and with a deep breath slips them onto his head.

 _It’ll be all right_ , he tells himself. _At least Kaede isn’t going to make you wear leather shorts and a bowtie._

But oh, how she wants to.


End file.
